Heretofore, a hot melt adhesive composition employing a thermoplastic polyurethane has been known. A thermoplastic polyurethane has mechanical properties preferred as a hot melt adhesive particularly for clothing, since its elongation at break is large, and its modulus is low, whereby the drape is good.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a thermoplastic polyurethane which is a polyurethane obtained by a reaction of a polymer diol, a diisocyanate compound and a chain extender, which can be melted at a low temperature of from 80 to 150° C. by using a specific low molecular weight diol as a part of the chain extender, and an adhesive using it.